


There's No Place Like Home

by theRadioStarr



Series: Lost In Thoughts [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Inigo is an idiot, Leaving Home, Pining, but he learns some things finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Revelation and Hidden Truth spoilers!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>The two spent the rest of their lives together, Natalie ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Laslow dissapeared after the war, but one day he simply reappeared...</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Soleil left one day never to return. There is no record of her travels, but numerous bards sing of a traveling heroine whose skill with a blade was surpassed only by her skill at seducing young women.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw that end slide for Laslow and my Avatar, I absolutely HAD to explore Inigo's journey, and what ultimately led him back. 
> 
> I do refer to him as Inigo in this fic. Since Anankos has been destroyed, and the curse on Valla lifted, there's more freedom for the Awakening kids to be honest now, and I think they'd choose to be.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Kana?”

Inigo tore his gaze from the gate in front of them to look down at his daughter. Her eyes were large and a little sad as she stared back. Instead of answering her, he heaved a long sigh and turned back to staring at the gate.

“Did you even _tell_ Kana? Did he get a choice?”

He stayed silent until the guilt weighing his stomach settled back down to a bearable level. “He’s too much your mother’s son,” he answered, “just as you’re too much my daughter. He would have told her.”

“Yeah, and that’s the other thing – you had better have a good reason we couldn’t tell Mom we were leaving,” Soleil pushed. “I thought you loved her? Why would you keep secrets from her if you loved her?”

Inigo frowned deeply. “I _do_ love her. There are only four other people who I could say I love as much, and that would be you and Kana, and my own mother and father. She, and you and your brother, are everything to me.”

“So why the secrecy?”

“I’ll explain once we-”

“No, Dad. Explain now.”

He sighed again, and placed an arm around Soleil’s shoulders, dragging her into his chest and embracing her tightly. After a moment of hesitation, she hugged him back, her hands fisting in the back of his shirt.

“I’m sorry, Soleil. This was a hard decision and I’m not making it any easier on you.” He pulled back and saw tears streaming down her face. His heart broke (how could it break any more than it was already broken?); he dried her cheeks for her before pulling her in close again and rocking her gently as he continued to speak.

She was right to demand an explanation.

“I never told you the story of how your mother and I fell in love, did I?” He felt her shake her head against his chest, and a hand absently started smoothing her hair for her. “I tried every trick in my book, and nothing worked – of course it didn’t, I’m terrible.”

That earned a reluctant giggle from Soleil, who pulled back to look at him. “You really are.”

“You don’t have to agree with me, you know,” he teased, prompting another laugh. “One day, I started telling her about goodbyes, and embracing each moment as it happened, and for some reason that stuck out to her. She came to see me one day and told me that she had tried adopting my philosophy, and when I asked her to join me for tea that day, she actually agreed. I was shocked – but then it kept happening. _She_ would ask _me_ to join _her_ , and how could I refuse?”

Soleil sniffed loudly and let him go so that she could dry her face. Her eyes were still sad, but also wide and curious. He smiled wistfully as he recalled the rest of the memories.

“Shortly after that, I realized what was happening. I was elated; falling in love is such a wonderful feeling. I was prepared to tell your mother all about how I felt, had a plan in place, and then I remembered that I… I was a man who was a _very_ long way from a home he hoped he could see again someday. And while I may love her, I knew, eventually, I would have to say goodbye for good.”

“But why, though? Couldn’t you stay?”

Inigo’s head tipped to the side absently as he thought. “I wonder how you’ll do in Ylisse,” he commented absently. “To you, your Deeprealm and these lands have always been home. Perhaps you’ll understand more clearly when we leave here exactly how Odin, Selena, and I have felt all these years.

“Anyway – your mother found me just as the realization hit me, and I – I did _not_ confess myself to her as romantically as I had hoped to. I told her, in my anguish, that I would have to say goodbye for good one day. Do you know what she told me?” Soleil shook her head, and Inigo smiled again. “She asked me first what I would do if she told me she had to leave and never return. I told her that I would follow her to the ends of time and space and back, that I would be with her wherever and whenever, should she wish me to. And she told me that she would do the same for me, without hesitation.”

Soleil sighed. “That’s a cute story, Dad, but you can’t distract me with it.”

“I’m not trying to distract you,” Inigo answered her sadly. “I would still do that for her, and I know that she would absolutely do that for me. But your mother is a Queen now. Tell me, how is she to follow me to the ends of time and space when she has a kingdom to repair and rebuild? If she were to give up the throne, it would pass to Kana, who is too young to rule and would wish to accompany her anyway, and then Azura would end up taking her place – a place she chose to give up because she didn’t wish to rule.”

Soleil was silent for about a minute before her shoulders relaxed. She nodded. “Thanks, Dad. I’m sorry I pushed you.”

“You deserved to hear an explanation,” Inigo assured her. “Are you sure you want to come with me? You don’t have to. I can take you back home if you’d rather.”

“I’m with you all the way, Dad. I promise.”

He smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss onto the top of her head. “Thank you. Come now, let’s get going – the others will be waiting for us.”

“Right. Together?”

Inigo nodded. “Together.”

The Dragon’s Gate glowed when they stepped through, the light the only evidence of their departure.

 

*                             *                             *

 

Inigo sat staring deep into the flames of their little campfire, and didn’t notice the pegasi circling up above.

Soleil chuckled next to him. “And you were worried about keeping the others waiting.”

He looked up at her, finally, and she gestured up above. They watched as the two pegasi slowly descended and touched down only twenty feet away; by then, there was no mistaking their riders.

Caeldori slipped off of her mount’s back and held a hand out to help her mother down. Once Severa was on the ground, Subaki gathered both sets of reins in one hand and guided them over to the fire.

“Wow, you’re early for once in your life, Laslow,” Severa called out as they got closer.

Inigo scoffed. “I happen to be very punctual, thank you! And I am not going by that name anymore.”

Severa sighed and looked down at her boots when she stopped across the fire from him. “You, too?”

“I didn’t realize you were bringing the whole family with you,” Soleil commented absently.

“I didn’t realize you _weren’t_ ,” Caeldori answered. Inigo frowned deeply. Soleil hadn’t gotten on with Caeldori anywhere near as well as she had with Ophelia, but this sort of behaviour was unusual for them.

“Soleil,” Inigo murmured, but before he could say more, Severa shot a withering look at Caeldori, who had the sense to look chagrined.

“I’m sorry, that was beneath me.”

“So! Severa tells me that your homeland is quite different from ours,” Subaki prompted as he lowered himself onto the ground, sitting with his legs crossed next to Severa across the fire.

Inigo smiled. “It is. We hail from a land called Ylisse-”

“You’re half Feroxi!”

“Yes, but I wasn’t raised there, was I?”

Subaki chuckled. “You two bicker like siblings.”

Severa cracked a smile. “I guess you have a point.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Inigo continued, “Ylisse is a Halidom, not a Kingdom. Imagine if Nohr was as bright and plentiful as Hoshido, with their preference for peace.”

“An odd thought,” Subaki answered. “I imagine it will be easier to understand what you mean when we get there.”

Severa nodded. “The Halidom is ruled over by the Exalt, who is a descendant of the first Hero King, Marth. They all have what’s called a Brand that proves their bloodline. The current Exalt is named Chrom.”

“What is he like?” It was Caeldori who asked.

There was silence for a moment, and then Severa waved at Inigo to explain. “You knew him better than I did.”

Inigo smiled. “Yes, I suppose I did… He was strong, and firm, but fair. He had a wife, and later a daughter and a son who he loved dearly. He believed in fighting for peace, only raising his sword in protection of those who needed it, and against tyrannical rule – or against young men who upset his daughter.”

“O-ho… sounds like you might know a little something about that, Dad.”

Inigo smiled a little wider, but didn’t answer.

“I wonder if he ever found Natalie? Do you think she might have returned?”

Soleil leaned forward next to him. “What’s this about Mom?”

“No, sweetheart, not your mother,” Inigo told her. “We had a good friend – who was Chrom’s wife – and her name was _also_ Natalie. Honestly, I still can’t believe that.”

“Me, either. What are the chances?”

“What are you two talking about?”

“It is a secret that we are honour-bound to keep, Soleil. Perhaps one day I will share it, but for now, it must remain a secret.”

“So what happened to the Exalt’s wife, then?” Subaki asked. “She just disappeared?”

“There was… there was a war,” Severa answered him, voice quiet and low. “It was terrible. When we grew up, the evil force had won, and the world was all but destroyed.”

“What? How could you have fought in it, then?” Caeldori looked confused.

“You have Divine Dragons here, right? The royal families of Hoshido and Nohr are descendants from them?” Inigo asked to clarify.

“That’s right,” Subaki answered.

“In our world, the Divine Dragon’s name is Naga, and she is still alive, though she sleeps most of her time. The first Hero King, Marth, fought against the Fell Dragon, Grima, who threatened the world – with Naga’s help, of course.”

“And Tiki!”

“The poor girl…”

“I’m so lost,” Soleil muttered beside him, and he laughed.

“Let me see if I can simplify this for you, then: the Fell Dragon Grima is evil, and Naga is good. Naga has an oracle named Tiki, who is a dragonkin like your mother and Kana.”

“Except she looks totally different in her dragon form,” Severa added.

“In our world, the dragonkin are called manaketes.”

“Okay, so: bad dragon threatens the world, good dragon sends her lackey to help the King save the world.”

“Pretty much,” Inigo laughed. “As part of his journey, King Marth had to create our land’s Fire Emblem.”

Subaki tipped his head to the side like a curious puppy. “Your land has one, as well?”

“Every land does, probably,” Severa commented absently. “Our version was a shield, though, with these five gemstones that fit into holes on the front face. Honestly, whoever came up with that idea was an idiot. What if we hadn’t been able to find all the gems?”

“I don’t want to consider it.” Inigo stared into the flames of their little campfire for about half a minute or so before he realized it was quiet, and the others were waiting for him to continue to explain. “So Marth the Hero King defeats Grima, with the Fire Emblem in hand, and then is named the first Exalt. The gemstones are scattered, given to other lands to hold on to so that the power of the Fire Emblem will be weakened until the time it’s needed again.”

“Didn’t he defeat Grima, though?” Caeldori asked. “Why would the Fire Emblem still be needed?”

“A dragon such as Grima can only truly die if he were to kill himself, or so we learned. Marth was able to gravely injure Grima, and with Naga’s blessing and the power of the Fire Emblem, he destroyed Grima’s mortal body, but Grima’s spirit was still alive.”

“You’re getting it all wrong!” Severa finally complained. “Grima was known as Medeus, and Marth had to find the Falchion, not make the Fire Emblem. Have you _ever_ read a history book?”

Inigo winced, and Soleil laughed kindly next to him. “Okay, you might be right about the Fire Emblem and Falchion, but I – I was just trying to make things easier to understand!” he protested. It was an outright lie, and he didn’t think anyone around the fire believed it.

“Are you going to finish telling the story, or what?”

Inigo rolled his eyes.  “Many years later – a few before we were born – Exalted Prince Chrom finds our friend and his future wife lying unconscious in a field. She wakes with no memory, save that of a vision of sharing a tough fight with the Prince. They quickly learn that she has a gift for strategy, and she’s recruited into their ragtag band of militia warriors, called the Shepherds. She tells them her name is Natalie.

“The very short version of the story is that we learned that Natalie was the personification of the Fell Dragon Grima reborn, but she had a good heart and refused to take Grima’s power and turn her back on us. The only problem was that her father had found a version of her from another timeline and _that_ Natalie had no friendships to keep her humble. So _our_ Natalie had to watch as the _other_ Natalie became the Fell Dragon, and then _our_ Natalie dealt the final blow in our fight, effectively killing herself in order to ensure that Grima could never be resurrected again.”

“Except that meant that she would cease to exist,” Severa added.

Caeldori sat up a little straighter before speaking. “If she would cease to exist, then how could Prince Chrom possibly find her?”

“Naga said something about her being saved if her ties to the rest of us were strong enough. We were sure they were, but…” Severa huffed out a frustrated breath. “Well, the odds weren’t in her favour.”

“Still, I don’t see Chrom going on without searching.”

“Okay, but you still haven’t explained how you ended up fighting in this war,” Caeldori insisted. “Wouldn’t you have been babies still?”

Severa snorted. “Most of us weren’t even _born_ yet.”

“In our time, every resistance against the Fell Dragon failed. Our parents were all killed early on, as they were the ones who were at the front of every battle. My mother and father founded an orphanage, and it-” Inigo cut off with a sigh and a slow shake of his head. “All we could do was train to be better fighters, so we could take our parents’ place. We were all pretty single-minded about it, too.”

“Naga had created a ritual that could send us back in time, so we could aid our parents and avert the crisis. We all agreed to her plan, but we got scattered when she sent us back. It was awful.”

“Speak for yourself,” Inigo teased.

Caeldori was frowning across the fire. “How old were you, then?”

“No older than you two are now.”

Inigo watched as Caeldori and Soleil shared an unreadable look across the fire. He clapped his hands together loudly. “Well, with that out of the way, I think we should get some sleep while we wait for Elise and Owain to show up.”

“An excellent idea,” Subaki agreed. “It was a hard trip. Thank you for sharing your story.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t say more sooner,” Severa told him, her voice barely loud enough to carry to Inigo.

“I’ll take the first watch,” Inigo offered, and the others murmured their thanks as they unpacked and unrolled their bedrolls.

All was quiet as the others settled in to sleep. The sound of the bugs humming around them, coupled with the crackling of the fire, left Inigo in a strange mood. His heart felt heavy, and he thought about his wife and son, left behind so that he could return to the land he hailed from without so much as a goodbye. Had he really done what was right by them?

In Natalie’s eyes, he must have taken off at the first sign of freedom. She would be left to raise both her kingdom and a young son alone – a son who would now gain her throne from her eventually. He had no doubt that she _could_ raise him to be both a fine young man and a good king, but _should_ she have to do it alone?

“You look guilty.”

He was startled by Severa sitting down next to him, her hip touching his. He hadn’t even seen her get up.

“I’d give you shit for doing such a poor job of guard duty but I think we’re pretty safe out here,” she told him. “What’s bothering you? Need to talk about it?”

Inigo sighed. “I didn’t even tell them we were leaving. I just… I gave Soleil the option to come with me, but I didn’t even tell Kana.”

Severa’s voice was as quiet as his when she answered. “Kana’s too much Natalie’s son. He wouldn’t have left if she didn’t.”

“And I don’t think she would have. In another timeline, maybe, but not this one.”

Severa reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. “You don’t have to come back with us, Inigo. You can go back to Valla and be happy.”

Inigo shook his head. “No, I have to go back to Ylisse.”

“Why, Inigo?”

“Because-”

“And don’t waste both of our time with a bullshit excuse. Tell me the real reason.”

Inigo huffed out a laugh. “Oh, Severa, you know me so well…”

“Quit stalling and get on with it. Why do you have to go back? Why do you have to divide your family and leave half behind?”

“Because I’m not a good man, Severa,” Inigo blurted out. “I’m a philanderer and a pig and men like me don’t deserve women like that. I failed Lucina and I’ll fail Natalie, too.”

Severa’s grip tightened for a few seconds. “You didn’t fail Lucina, Inigo. You were young, and you were growing in different directions. I think she respected you and the reason you left her behind. And I think that the only way you’ll fail Natalie is if you fail to return to her.”

Inigo looked away, down at his daughter who was snoring softly a few feet away. He could still remember the day she’d been born – he’d been so excited and yet so terrified. He’d wanted to be there for every moment. When Kana came, it was no different. He thanked Naga that his wife had made it through both of their births healthy and whole. To think that now, he’d only get to see one of their children grow up…

“I’ve made my decision, Severa. I have to go with you.”

“Just remember I’m here if you need me. I’ll take over here, you’re no good in this state. Get some sleep.”

Inigo took his hand back and stood to retrieve his own bedroll. “Thank you,” he whispered once it was all laid out.

“Just go to sleep,” she told him, exasperated, and he laughed as he stripped out of his shirt and laid down, pulling his blanket up around his shoulders and settling in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Awakening Inigo was almost always 'married' to Lucina - it's one of my favourite child pairings. I think seeing her again would be a big reason he might want to return to Ylisse. In Fates, I had Soleil alone but 'married' Ophelia to Kana, because those supports are super sugary sweet and also perfect. 
> 
> It was also really nice to be able to give Severa a more compassionate moment, and an honest one at that.
> 
> My Avatar in both games is called Natalie, which I thought was an interesting parallel considering their parentage. In case you were wondering what Severa and Inigo are vagueing about, that's it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Ylisse isn't quite what he remembered...

The first thing he heard upon waking in the morning was Elise’s infectious laughter.

He rolled over with a groan and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before opening them. The sun was higher in the sky than he expected, and he sat up abruptly to see everyone else awake, dressed, and practically ready to go.

“A-ha! He wakes at last!”

Inigo took a moment to take in the scene before him: Owain and Elise looked tired but excited, their horses carefully tethered and resting with the pegasi; Subaki and Caeldori were caring for them, separate from the rest of the group; Severa was sitting contentedly next to Owain across the fire, poking at the ashes with a long stick as Owain and Elise shared the story of their journey in increasingly more ridiculous language, to the point where Inigo was sure none of it was true – or even in a recognizable tongue.

He expected Soleil to look happy to have Ophelia join them, but he found them sitting side-by-side next to Elise, staring silently into the fire. Soleil’s cheek rested on Ophelia’s head where it leaned against her shoulder. Ophelia’s hands appeared at first glance to be folded, but Inigo soon realized that she was playing with the ring Kana had given her during the war.

Soleil lifted her head. “Put a shirt on, Dad!”

Ophelia smiled softly. “Hello, Inigo.”

“Hi Ophelia,” he answered, before stretching widely and spinning to get a shirt from his pack. He was startled to see Owain plop down on the ground next to him.

“Hey. So, uh… we made a stop on the way here.”

“If you’re speaking like a sane person, it must have been serious,” Inigo teased.

“Yeah, well…” Owain sighed deeply. “Ophelia asked, and I couldn’t say no to her. So we went with her to the Vallite royal castle.”

Inigo’s heart skipped a few beats before it began to race. “O-oh.”

“I didn’t see Natalie – neither did Elise. But Ophelia got to see Kana briefly. She said he was very upset, but that he was doing okay. She asked him why he wasn’t coming along, and he said he wasn’t invited, so she invited him, but he decided to stay at home with Natalie.”

Inigo nodded. “That’s why I didn’t _invite_ him.”

“She told me she asked if he was mad at you. He says he isn’t mad that you left, but he _is_ mad that you hurt his mother when you did. He’s afraid that you don’t love them anymore – you or Soleil.”

Inigo stopped digging in his pack and put his face in his palm. He heaved a deep sigh of his own; how could he have done this to them? What was he _doing?_

His eyes started to sting, and he screwed them shut, willing the tears to go away.

“Inigo?”

“I – I’m fine,” he said, but his voice was weak and broken.

“I’m sorry. But I knew that you’d want to know.”

Inigo nodded and took a few more deep, steadying breaths. By the time he managed to get his tears in check and open his eyes, Owain was back across the fire with the others.

He finally found a shirt, barely checking to see that he was putting it on properly as he pulled it roughly over his head. He packed his bedroll with expert care, and took a few extra minutes to make sure his weapons were properly in place.

“Are we all ready?” Elise asked when he stood.

There was a chorus of affirmatives.

“Okay, guys, so here’s the thing: we have this orb thing that can take us back, but I think it’ll only take the three of us,” Owain explained. “I’m thinking we should just use the Outre – uh, the Dragon’s Gate.”

“It’s the same thing,” Severa muttered.

“I think that’s probably the safest plan, but we don’t know when it’ll take us to,” Inigo offered.

Owain frowned. “Well, after the war sometime, for sure.”

“Yes, I know that, but what if it takes us to _three hundred years_ after the war?”

Severa shook her head. “I don’t think it would take us that far into the future.”

“Look at how time differed in all the Deeprealms.”

“The Deeprealms were different, though, Inigo,” Owain answered simply. “Let’s keep it in mind, but I think we’ll be okay.”

“Are you really that opposed to it?” Severa asked him.

Inigo shook his head. “Not at all – I just wanted to make sure we knew what we were doing by using it.”

“I consulted the stars last night, and they foretold an uneventful journey,” Ophelia offered quietly. She was still playing with her ring.

The others nodded absently, and then they all shouldered their packs, getting ready to go in a flurry.

“Soleil, wait a moment.”

“Dad?”

“Can you give us a couple of minutes? We’ll catch up,” Inigo called.

“Sure. We’ll walk the mounts until you join us again,” Subaki offered.

“We won’t be long,” Inigo promised.

Soleil waited in silence with him until the others were out of earshot. “So, uh… did Odin tell you-”

“Can your father ask for another hug, Soleil?”

Soleil smiled sadly before colliding boldly with his chest, almost throwing him off balance. “I can’t believe – Ophelia told me all of it. Poor Kana…and _Mom_ …”

Laslow held her tight, rocking back and forth gently as he held her close.

“Do you think they’ll forgive us, Dad?”

“In time, perhaps. But they’ve a right to be angry at us right now.”

“I know. It still hurts, though, knowing we’ve hurt them.”

“This is our last chance, Soleil. We can go on, or we can turn back.”

Soleil looked out toward the Dragon’s Gate, not far from where they had camped. It would take about an hour to walk to it.

“We’ve come too far now. If it takes us back to Valla, then so be it – but we should go to Ylisse.”

Inigo nodded and let Soleil go. “Come then, let’s get caught up to the others.”

Soleil nodded. “Smile, Dad! You’ll get to see your old friends again!”

Inigo did smile at that, and offered his daughter his hand before taking off after the others.

 

*                             *                             *

 

Inigo stood back and watched from under one of the many maple trees in the castle courtyard as the others got caught up with their families. Cordelia and Frederick looked ecstatic to see grown-up Severa again (and both terrified and elated to meet their granddaughter and son-in-law). Cordelia’s laughter carried across the yard, making Inigo smile briefly. Owain was inside with Elise, Ophelia, and Soleil; Ophelia was nervous to meet her grandparents, and had asked Soleil to go in with her.

They’d been back in Ylisse for about two weeks, and had travelled straight to Ylissitol from the Outrealm Gate. They had yet to visit his parents’ orphanage, but with so many people needing to go to the castle, it only made sense to join them.

“I was hoping you’d come with them.”

He smiled again at the familiar voice. He’d hoped he would find her here, too.

“Lucina?”

“This way.”

He spun around looking for her, and instead saw a rustling bush nearby. He’d forgotten about the broken space in the wall – he’d used it plenty of times to sneak in and out of this very courtyard after the war ended.

In fact, he could get through this entire castle undetected by a single soul.

He pushed his way through the crack in the wall and caught his breath when he saw Lucina on the other side. Her presence took his breath away; she was every bit as beautiful and radiant as she had been when he left her. She smiled her beautiful smile and _laughed_ , and then her arms were around him as she held him close. He returned her embrace, laughing with her, and closed his eyes to focus on what he was feeling.

Seeing her again was like seeing the sun after a thunderstorm. Her arms around him were comfortable, and familiar, but he didn’t feel as strongly as he thought he would. In fact, it made him a little sad to realize he was seeing her again.

All the things he had expected to feel were gone – the love he had held for her dimmed by time and distance. Oh, he respected her no less. And perhaps to say he _loved_ her less was wrong. What he really felt was that he loved her _differently._

“It’s so good to see you, Inigo. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again.”

“I could say the same,” he answered her.

She pulled away from him and clasped his hands in her own, looking them over where she held them up between them. Her thumb brushed against his wedding band, and she gave him an odd look.

“I thought one of those kids looked an awful lot like you. She’s yours?”

Inigo nodded. “Her name is Soleil.”

“Such a beautiful name. Did your wife not join you?”

Inigo looked down at the ground. “I – I owe you an apology, Lucina.”

There was silence for a moment. “No, Inigo. I’m the one who needs to apologize. I was difficult, and we were growing apart, but I was afraid to lose you. It’s obvious that leaving was good for you – for both of us.” When she didn’t continue, he looked back up at her again. There were tiny wrinkles in the corners of her eyes – did he have them, too? Were they really getting that old? “And I’m sorry you felt the need to leave your wife behind to come back here for that.”

Inigo sighed. He looked up at the castle again, wondering if Soleil would be okay without him for a few hours. “How’s Morgan doing? Have you heard from him recently?”

“I haven’t for a while. The last I heard, he was still without memory, but he’s happy with Nah. They have lots of space for the days she feels like rampaging. I haven’t visited in too long – Mother usually insists on going with me, but I just turned twelve the other day, and Morgan will be nine in about a fortnight. She’s got a lot on her hands at the moment, and so has-”

He had to take a moment to wrap his head around what Lucina was saying, but he suddenly realized what she had said. “You found her? She lived?”

Lucina nodded and smiled. “Exactly where Father found her in the first place,” she told him with a shake of her head and a chuckle. “He had no luck in his search, and decided to go out there on a whim. He apparently found her exactly how he had the first time, but with her memories intact and the Fell Brand on her hand gone.”

Inigo breathed out a sigh of relief. “I thought about that often, you know. I’m glad she made it.”

“Me, too. To lose her again… and to not have Morgan growing up with me? Nevermind what it would do to _our_ Morgan.” She shifted her weight and finally let his hands go. “So, where did you go? What happened? Can you tell me?”

Inigo didn’t take any time to consider. “I would love to tell you _everything_ , my friend. Shall we go for a spot of tea?”

Lucina laughed. “I would love to.”

He offered her his arm, and she took it easily. “You aren’t going to believe half of what I tell you.”

“I travelled through time and space to help my parents kill a Divine Dragon while my infant self played with blocks at the castle. I will believe _anything_.”

Inigo laughed brightly, and considered where best to begin his story.

 

*                             *                             *

 

Inigo put an arm around Soleil’s shoulder as they walked. Her hand came around his waist by instinct, and he smiled to himself as he paid no attention to the conversation she was having with Lucina on her other side.

They’d had to make a quick stop on their way out for tea earlier. Lucina had emerged with almost black hair and a white eyepatch; if he hadn’t known her so well, he wouldn’t have recognized her. But that was the whole point, wasn’t it? Laurent had apparently created a little piece of magic so that she could see through the eyepatch, which was only there to hide her Brand. It was a handy thing to have.

“Well, here we are,” Lucina announced. Inigo’s stomach started to turn. He was nervous about seeing his mother and father again, and what if _this_ time’s Inigo saw him? What would happen?

“Thanks for bringing us, Luce” Soleil answered right away. “Ylissitol is so cute! We don’t really have cities like this back home. Will you give us more tours?”

“I’d love to, if you’re going to be around for a while longer.”

Inigo sucked in a deep breath. “I don’t know if we will.”

Lucina nodded slowly. Her voice was sad. “Will I see you again, Inigo?”

“I… I don’t know,” he told her honestly.

“Well, if you return, I will be here. But in case you don’t…”

She wrapped him up in another hug, and he clung to her desperately for a few moments. He took a deep breath, his lungs filling with the unique scent of her skin. It was so much better than the last goodbye he’d said to her, when she’d been hurt and angry and unsure of what was happening.

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before drawing away. “I wish you all the best, my friend,” she murmured to him.

He nodded, his tongue tied, but she smiled understandingly before turning and offering Soleil a goodbye hug as well. The two of them shared a few words before Lucina pulled her hood up to cover her face and disappeared down a nearby alley.

“So, Dad… where do you think my Brand would have been? In an eye like hers? Or somewhere more obnoxious like Chrom’s?” Soleil teased.

Inigo chuckled. “I bet it would go right in the middle of your forehead.”

“What? That’s like, the _worst_ place it could go!” Soleil complained.

“That’s where Emmeryn’s was, or so I understand.”

There was silence for a moment. “Dad? Are you okay?”

He tried to smile for her, but she hugged him, and it dissolved. He buried his face in the top of her head. “I miss your mother. And Kana. I thought seeing Lucina again would help me feel more at home again, but now I just feel…”

“Displaced?”

He nodded. “Adrift, almost. But I still have you.”

Soleil looked up at him when he lifted his head off of hers, but they froze when they heard a young boy from inside.

“Mother?”

“Yes, dear?”

Inigo’s breath caught in his throat at the sound of his mother’s voice.

“Dad?”

“I’m okay,” he whispered back.

“Mother, there are people outside, just standing there.”

“People stand outside all the time, Inigo.”

“I know, but it’s late! Shouldn’t they be going home to bed?”

Olivia’s musical laugh filtered through the cracked open window. “Only the children, Inigo. Speaking of bedtime…” There was silence for a moment. “Point your toes more, you want clean lines!”

“Is everything okay?”

Inigo smiled. His father was so calm and patient all the time.

“Inigo saw some people standing outside, and he seemed worried.”

“That’s odd – he doesn’t worry about anything.”

“Not this one,” Olivia answered, sounding sad. “Can you get some of the older children to make sure the younger ones stay in bed? I’m going to go check on these people outside, but if you could come join me in case there _is_ something wrong…”

“Of course. I’ll be back down in just a minute.”

Inigo stood frozen, rooted in place – only until he heard the door swing open behind him about a minute later.

“Excuse me? Is there something the matter?” Olivia asked kindly.

Inigo took in a deep breath and spun around to look at her. She wore modest, unassuming clothes with almost no adornments, and her pastel pink hair was tied up tight on the top of her head. She certainly looked older; there were lines on her face that Inigo had never seen before, around the corners of her eyes and around her mouth that told of smiles and laughter. There was some flour on her shirt, paint on her nose, and Inigo thought he had never seen his mother look more beautiful than she did in that honest moment.

“Mo-”

“ _Inigo!”_ She collided with him, throwing him momentarily off balance, but he caught her and held her close.

“Hello, Mother.”

“Oh, Inigo, I thought I would never see you again!”

“Come now, Mother, you have another little me that you get to raise all over again!”

“Yes, and you’re already such a ladies man… I had hoped to groom that out of this version of you.”

Inigo chuckled. “Well, some things just can’t be changed.” He let Olivia go, and gestured to Soleil, who was keeping her distance, to step closer. “A lot happened while I was away, Mother.”

“Who is this?”

“Well, Mother, you are either going to be ecstatic, or you are going to kill me,” Inigo teased. “Mother, meet Soleil. Soleil, this is Olivia… your grandmother.”

“You are _so cute!_ ” Soleil seemed to barely be able to contain herself.

“I’m a… this is your daughter?” Olivia asked, breathless. She reached out and placed a hand on Soleil’s cheek, brushed some hair behind her ear, and laughed quietly. “You gave her my headband.”

“The one from when… well. Her hair was always in her eyes, so she needed _something_ ,” Inigo answered.

“Did you not bring your wife?”

There was silence for a moment as Inigo faltered. Soleil answered for him. “Well, see, my mother is busy putting the ruined kingdom she inherited from a mad dragon god back together, and my little brother is still far too dependent on her to have come with us.”

“You have a-”

She was cut off – unintentionally – by Libra, who had just stepped outside. “Son? Is that you?”

“Father…”

Libra looked exactly the same as he always did: his priest robes perfectly kept, his hair neat and clean, expertly braided. The only difference was the lines on his face, almost matching Olivia’s. He seemed to glide as he moved to stand in front of Inigo.

“Oh, Naga be praised,” Libra whispered. He reached up and brushed at some on Inigo’s hair before hugging him tightly. Their embrace lasted only a few moments. “When you said you were leaving, we thought we’d never see you again. And no, the little you I just put to bed is not the same. You’re still our son, Inigo, and we worried about you. I prayed for your safety every morning and night.”

“And here I stand before you, healthy and whole. Thank you, Father.”

Libra smiled up at him before looking at Soleil. “Who is this? A girlfriend from whatever far-off realm you found yourself in? I’m almost surprised to see that you would settle down.”

Olivia giggled at the horrified face Soleil made. “Please don’t ever do that again.”

“I’m terribly sorry – have I offended?”

“Not really, Grandad, it’s just weird to think of myself dating my Father. I don’t even really _care_ for men.”

“… Grandad?” Libra’s face softened. “Not only settled down, but started a family!”

“This is Soleil, Father. I’m sorry my wife and my son couldn’t come along.”

Olivia and Libra shared a proud smile. “Why don’t you two come inside? I’ll make a pot of tea – you can stay in our guest room tonight.”

“Oh, I – I’m worried about what little Inigo will think if he sees-”

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart,” Olivia assured him. “I’ll keep him out of your way. Won’t you stay? Please?”

“We’d love to hear about your journey, and your family,” Libra added.

Inigo sighed. He couldn’t say no to his parents, not after this long. He looked at Soleil, who was in a trance.

“Soleil?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry – I was just admiring how adorable you three are.”

“Shall we go in for tea? Overstay our welcome a bit?”

“Um, yes!” Soleil answered enthusiastically. “I finally get to meet my grandparents! How cool is that? We can’t waste any time, Dad.”

Libra laughed. “Come on inside, then. I’ll put the kettle on.”

“Soleil?” he said quietly as they followed Olivia and Inigo inside. “I think you’re about to learn some things about your mother’s heritage – and therefore your own – that not even your mother knows. It will be a shock, but I ask that you keep it quiet until I can tell your mother myself.”

“Does that mean you’re set on going back?”

Inigo heaved a sigh. “I… I still don’t know.”

“ _Sure_ you don’t,” he thought he heard her mutter, but he chose to ignore it as he held the door and gestured her inside ahead of him.

They followed his parents through to the kitchen in silence. Olivia palmed his cheek once they made it there.

“Are you alright, Inigo? You’re not your usual smiling self.”

Inigo nodded and gave his mother another hug. “Gods, I missed you both so much.”

“We missed you, too. Start from the beginning, then.”

“We might be here all night!”

Libra chuckled from near the fire. “And it will be time well spent.”

Inigo made sure to pull out his mother and daughters’ chairs for them before settling into his tale once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to run this chapter one section longer but decided to leave it for the last chapter. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying!


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s even more magnificent than I remember,” Owain whispered in awe.

The Mila Tree was in full bloom, and Inigo had to agree.

“The last time we were here, it was crawling with Vallites. I’m glad we can appreciate it more this time.”

“You say a fair lady lives in its branches?” Ophelia asked.

“Oh my god, a tree fairy! She must be so cute…”

“She is _not_ a tree fairy, Soleil,” Inigo sighed. “She is the Voice of Naga, the Divine Dragon. And she is a very sleepy manakete.”

Elise giggled brightly. “Well, her and Natalie have that in common, then!”

“Yeah, Mom _loves_ her sleep.”

“I wonder how Tiki’s doing?” Owain mused.

“We probably shouldn’t bother her – besides, do you feel up to the climb to reach her?”

“No _way_ ,” Owain laughed.

Inigo stared up at the beautiful pink flowers covering the Mila Tree’s incredible branches, and wondered how his wife would have reacted to seeing them. It was no secret that she loved flowers, and these were among the loveliest of them. Even the _smell_ drifting down from them… he felt like he was ten years younger again. If he closed his eyes and listened, he could almost hear Tiki’s voice…

_…Inigo…come… speak with me…_

“Dad? _Dad!”_ Inigo started when Soleil grabbed his arm, yanking sharply. He was easily ten steps from where he had been only moments ago. “Earth to Dad!”

“Soleil, stop!”

“Well, you looked like you were in a trance! You started just walking towards the tree all blank-faced, I got scared!”

_Inigo…_

“I – Lady Tiki is calling to me.” Soleil let go of his arm and frowned at him. “She wants to see me, to talk to me.”

“Well, looks like we’re making the climb after-”

“No, Owain. I think she means for me to see her alone.”

“Ooh la la,” Owain hummed. Elise giggled, but Inigo frowned slightly.

“I – I won’t be long.”

“We’ll set up a camp here in the meantime, Dad, don’t you worry.”

He nodded at them absently before starting his ascent.

He had forgotten exactly how many twisted and uneven steps made up the climb. By the time he reached the top, he was beyond winded and wanted nothing more than to join Tiki for a nice, long nap.

“It is good to see you again, Young Hero.”

Inigo couldn’t help but smile in the Voice’s presence. “It is good to see you as well, Lady Tiki. You look positively radiant.”

“I get plenty of beauty sleep these days,” she answered him, and he chuckled at her joke, whether it was intentional or not. She smiled back. “Naga knew you would return to this site, and asked that I speak to you on her behalf.”

“Naga did? I’m surprised she would take notice of us now that the Fell Dragon is slaughtered for good.”

“You are all special to her, and she watches after each and every one of you – yourself included. She senses despair in you, Inigo, and she wishes to help you feel better. Please, won’t you tell me what’s troubling you?”

Inigo sighed. “When Anankos summoned the three of us here, we were whisked away into another world – another war,” he began. “We all expected to do our share, to fight our fights and return home the same people we were when we left, but…”

“But you found new families,” Tiki finished for him.

Inigo nodded slowly. “Owain and Severa brought their families back with them but… When I returned… I left a wife and a son behind. I thought I was returning home, but I’ve been homesick since the moment I left them. I want nothing more than to return to them, Tiki. I want to at least see them one last time so I can apologize, and tell them everything I had to keep hidden. But I’m afraid that leaving Valla was a permanent choice – and how could I leave behind those who are here? My parents, the friends I grew up alongside and saved the world with?”

Tiki regarded him in sorrowful silence for about a minute. “All is not lost, Inigo. For the price you have paid, Naga would see her chosen heroes happy. If you truly wish to return to your home, and your wife and son, then return to the Outrealm Gate.”

Inigo breathed a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Lady Tiki. Naga be praised. I shall dance for her tonight, and I hope she will be pleased.”

“She always is, child,” Tiki assured him with a smile. “And she promises you need not make this same choice – your family or your heritage – ever again. Things will be easier now that Anankos is gone and Valla is lifted from its curse.”

“So, I could still…?”

Tiki yawned widely. “It is good to… see you again. I am ever so… ever so tired…”

Inigo smiled. “Sweet dreams, Lady Tiki.”

She was already snoring when he turned around to make his descent. For the first time since they started this journey, he felt like he was at peace. He barely noticed the time passing as he almost danced down the stairs, his vision filled with memories of Natalie and Kana. Even knowing that they would be mad at him upon his return made him smile, because at least he would be with them again; he could bear their righteous anger.

When he reached the bottom of the steps, he spotted the small campfire nearby, far enough away from the Mila Tree’s roots to keep from accidentally setting it on fire. As he approached, the others fell silent.

Soleil was the first to speak, waiting until he was seated at her side. “So? How did it go? What happened?”

Inigo looked at them all: Soleil, bright-eyed and curious, comfortable despite the unfamiliar land she was camping on; Owain, looking stony, his expression warring between concerned and content; Elise, smiling and humming oh-so-quietly, happy and optimistic no matter the situation; Ophelia, peaceful but a little sad, staring between him and Soleil while she played (as always) with the ring on her finger.

“Lady Tiki told me that we could return to Valla if we chose.”

Owain sat up straighter. Ophelia leaned forward slowly to rest her elbows on her knees, paying close attention.

“You mean she can send you back?”

“I – I think we could all go, if we wanted. But she said that Naga…”

There was silence. Could he admit how torn he’d been since returning here?

“Inigo, it doesn’t take divine knowledge to see that you’ve been miserable since you left,” Owain told him. “You haven’t been anywhere near yourself since you came back here. This may be the land you hail from, but it’s not _home_ to you any longer. We could all have told you that you wouldn’t stay for good, right from the beginning.”

Inigo sighed deeply and stared into the flames. There was silence for a few minutes. He looked up at them all again, and reached over to take Soleil’s hand in his own before speaking. “Will you come back to the Outrealm Gate with me? You don’t have to go back with me, just – just accompany me to the Gate, if you feel so-”

“Of course we will, Dad. I’m with you every step of the way.”

“I made you a promise once, Inigo of the Indigo Skies. Owain of the Blood of Heroes does not break his promises.”

“The fair finger of fate guided us here together. I thought it the end; clearly it is but a stop. We shall see this through with you, Uncle. Ophelia Dusk swears it.”

“How could I say no after such a dramatic speech?” Elise giggled, pulling her daughter close and planting a kiss on the top of her head. “Should we leave in the morning?”

Inigo nodded. “That sounds perfect. Now: I promised Naga a dance. Shall I be the entertainment for the evening?”

“Eat something, first,” Soleil insisted, handing him a slightly bruised piece of fruit and a sheet of cured meat.

Inigo ate in silence as he listened to the others resuming their conversation, smiling to himself.

_I can go home_.

He danced that night with the image of his smiling wife at the forefront of his thoughts, and prayed his thanks to Naga before falling asleep next to the fire.

 

*                             *                             *

 

Inigo stood staring up at the Outrealm Gate much the same way he had at the Mila Tree.

His stomach was turning from fear; he knew that returning to Valla had the potential to be emotionally crippling, depending on how angry his wife was. And yet, he couldn’t remember being this excited for anything since Kana was born.

He’d said one last goodbye to his parents, but had skipped out on the others; he would miss them, sure, but he knew they would be fine without him.

“So this is it,” he murmured. “I’m… I’m going home.”

“…Dad?”

He looked down at Soleil, only to find that she wouldn’t meet his eye. “What’s wrong?”

“I – I think I’m going to stay for a while longer,” she told him, voice barely above a whisper. “I want to get to know Grandma and Grandad a bit better, and…I like it here.”

Inigo’s breath caught in his throat. His family, separated again? Did it have to be like this? “Is this what will make you happy, Soleil?”

“I… yeah, Dad. I think it – it will.”

He nodded and drew her in close for a hug, holding her there for a few minutes. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, and he stroked her hair for her as he rocked them gently back and forth.

“I – I’m going to miss you, though, Dad,” Soleil sniffed.

Inigo blinked out a few tears of his own. “I’ll miss you too, Soleil. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

“Inigo?”

Owain was there, standing next to him, and Inigo gave him a rough hug, too. “Promise you’ll come visit, if the Gate’s going to be open for travel.”

“I promise.” Owain put some distance between them again, and clapped Inigo on the shoulder. He looked over at Ophelia, who was clinging to Soleil; the two of them were crying noisily into each others’ shoulder.

Inigo raised an eyebrow in question.

“Ophelia wants to go back with you,” Owain explained sombrely. “She’s been missing Kana… I thought, since they’re still young, that their ties wouldn’t be as strong, but…”

“Our experiences don’t speak for theirs,” Inigo finished for him. “I’ll look after her, Owain. You have my word.”

“I know you will. And we’ll make sure Soleil stays out of trouble.”

“Thank you, my friend.”

He waited quietly as Ophelia said her final goodbyes to her parents, and Inigo gave one last hug to Soleil.

“Say hi to Mom and Kana for me. And tell them I’m sorry?”

“I will.”

Soleil stepped back, and Owain put an arm across her shoulders. Inigo mimicked the stance with Ophelia.

“Ready to go, Ophelia?”

She looked up at him with big, glossy eyes and nodded slowly. “I’ll miss them, but I think… I think I really was meant to be at Kana’s side.”

Inigo nodded. “You won’t be alone. That much I can promise.”

She smiled at him, and they gave one last wave before they stepped through the Outrealm Gate.

Inigo blinked a few times to get himself adjusted to the light; it had been early morning in Ylisse, the sun barely breaking the horizon, but it appeared to be midday in Valla. They had been deposited much closer to the palace than he’d expected.

Ophelia took in a deep breath, but no smile graced her face. “I’m home.”

“Are you sure?” Inigo asked quietly.

She nodded firmly. “Absolutely. I’ll miss my mother and father, but… they’ll visit, right?”

“I’m sure they will, Ophelia.” He gestured for them to keep moving, and was surprised to feel Ophelia take his hand. She looked over at him nervously, but she squeezed it tightly for a few seconds. She relaxed, and finally managed a small smile.

They’d been in Ylisse for about half a year; he hoped the time had passed similarly in Valla. Still, he was awed by the improvements already made to the royal palace.

The populace seemed to be thriving. Already, he could see clearly how the different cultures had merged to create new fashions and traditions. They made their way slowly through an open market as they passed through, stopping only to get Ophelia a few small dumplings to eat. The lady who ran the stall stared at them as if she’d seen a ghost, and didn’t even mind that they had no Vallite coin to pay for them with.

The inner courtyard was guarded but open to any and all. Inigo smiled to see all the children who were running around playing. Their shrieks and laughter bounced off of the high stone walls, their mirth contagious. He wondered how much more playtime they had before they were expected to return to their studies.

At first, he thought the sleeping dragon in the middle of the field was a statue; it wasn’t until Ophelia let go of his hand that he realized it wasn’t.

“Kana!”

The dragon’s head lifted off of its hands, and it stared at Ophelia as she ran to it. After only a few moments, it stood to its full height, only to shrink back down to human sized.

“Ophelia!”

Kana started running, too, until they collided and landed in a collapsed heap on the ground. Their laughter carried, and Kana let her go only long enough to haul her to her feet so he could hug her properly.

Inigo took in a deep breath before slowly making his way to join them. When he was a few feet away, Kana looked up at him. His hair was just as messy as it always was, but it was a touch longer; he was probably due to have it cut soon. His skin was sunkissed, making the red of his irises pop as he looked up at him with wide and almost disbelieving eyes.

“Papa? Is that really you?”

Inigo nodded. “I missed you so much, Kana. I’m so sorry I left you here.”

Kana let go of Ophelia, giving her a lingering look before he turned to look back at Inigo. “I thought – I thought you didn’t love us anymore. Why did you leave?”

Inigo held out his arms, but Kana didn’t move. “I love you more than you could ever know, Kana. Soleil and I left because… because I had family I wanted to see one last time before I came home for good, and she wanted to stay with me just like you like to stay with your mother.”

“You still love us?”

“More than anything, Kana. I promise you.”

“And you’re – you’re staying this time?”

Inigo nodded. “For good, if your mother will let me.”

Finally Kana stepped into his embrace, and Inigo squeezed him tight.

“I was scared, Papa. I thought I had done something wrong.”

“Kana, I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. It will never happen again.”

“…Promise?”

“I promise. Unless your mother kicks me out, in which case there’s nothing I can do – but I won’t leave this place. I’ll be around if you need me.”

He held Kana there until he pulled away. “Where’s Sol?”

Inigo’s brows pulled together. “She – she wanted to stay behind a bit longer. She asked me to apologize to you for her, Kana.”

Kana nodded. “You wouldn’t have let her stay if she would get hurt, right?”

“Right,” Inigo agreed. “She’s still got Uncle Odin and Aunt Elise there.”

He nodded, then smiled brightly. “We should go see Mama!”

Inigo ruffled his hair, and he stepped back with a groan, making Inigo chuckle. “Let me see your mother on my own, first, Kana. Take your time here with Ophelia – your mother and I will see you later.”

“Okay, Papa.”

He took one last deep breath and smiled at his son before leaving them behind.

Inigo made his way straight for the main doors to the palace. He was glad to see them heavily guarded, and he worked at removing his weapons as he climbed the steps up to the great doors.

“Halt, citizen.” The guards in front of the doors crossed their lances, barring his path. “State your business.”

“I would like to request an audience with the Queen,” he told them simply.

One of the guards sighed wearily. “The Queen only grants audiences on every fifth day of the month; you just missed yesterday’s. She is very busy with rebuilding our glorious kingdom, and unfortunately cannot grant every audience that is requested of her.”

Inigo held out his sheathed swords. “Yes, well – I am her husband, and I would very much like to see her.”

The guards started laughing. Inigo sighed; of course they would. “Her Majesty’s husband disappeared almost seven months ago.”

“Yes, and it looks like he’s returned. Take his weapons and let him pass.”

Inigo looked over his shoulder to find Silas climbing up the steps behind him. The guards looked at each other and uncrossed their lances. The man on the right took his swords from him while the one on the left patted him down for any concealed weapons.

“Alright, you’re clear. Wait inside while we summon an escort-”

“That won’t be necessary, thank you. Carry on.” The guards saluted Silas and stepped aside.

Silas gestured for Inigo to follow him, and he followed in silence all the way to the throne room.

“Wait here. One of the guards will let you in when we’re ready,” Silas instructed.

“Of course. Thank you, Silas.”

Silas’ gaze was stern. He nodded in response before disappearing inside the throne room.

Inigo started pacing, his stomach wound up with nerves; he just couldn’t keep still. After a few minutes, he started instinctually practicing one of his routines in small, subtle movements, counting to himself in hushed whispers.

The guard calling out to him that he could enter startled him, and he jumped, his face flushing red. Before he even knew if he was ready, his feet were carrying him through the door.

The throne room was grand, its repairs so expertly tended to that you’d never know a great dragon had destroyed the place less than a year ago. There was a beauty to the new throne, carved in the style of this land’s manakete form – as was the crown resting heavily on his wife’s head. She sat up straight and tall on her throne, her hands on the armrests and her legs crossed, the Yato lying dormant across her lap.

Seeing her sitting there was like the first drop of water after weeks in the desert under a hot, Plegian summer sun. His heart hammered in his chest as he walked as boldly as he could until he reached the foot of the dais her throne sat upon. He knelt, head down, in front of her.

“My Queen,” he murmured, “I am sorry to take you away from your tasks.”

There was silence for a moment. “Leave us.” Inigo stayed where he was; all around the room, he could hear the shuffling of armoured guards filing out. “You, too.”

“But, my liege-”

“Kaze, please, how many times must I tell you that the posturing isn’t necessary?” she chuckled. “I will be fine. He has no weapons; I am armed. And I know you will not be far.”

“As you command.”

The soft carpet leading up to her throne did nothing to mask the power in her steps as she descended. “Rise,” she commanded once she had stopped in front of him.

Inigo stared at her boots a moment longer before pushing back up to his full height. She had removed her crown, leaving it on the seat of her throne with her sword. Her eyes were guarded when he met her gaze. He reminded himself that he deserved this response – truly, he deserved _worse_ than this response – but he still felt the crushing weight of guilt and the cold pain of fear in his heart when he saw it.

“I’m sorry,” he finally whispered.

“Tell me why, Inigo,” she murmured. Her demand was strong despite how small her voice was. “We promised each other that we would go together if you had to leave.”

“We did,” he agreed. “But I couldn’t ask you to put me before your kingdom. I thought I had to go back, but… the moment I left, I felt… _empty_. The entire time I was gone, all I could think about were you and Kana, here without me, and how terrible it was of me to leave.”

She didn’t say anything. His composure started to break as she stared at him, waiting for him to continue. “I left you here, with a country to rebuild and a son to raise and I took my daughter and fled, because I wanted to see my homeland again. Because I thought I was expected to return, that I wasn’t allowed to stay here once everything was said and done. Because I was convinced that a man like myself doesn’t deserve a woman like you – strong, outgoing and independent, compared to my philandering and weak resolve. I want nothing more – _nothing_ – than to tell you everything I couldn’t tell you before. To explain everything. To stand by your side and support you in everything that you do, just as I promised to the day we were married, and I – I cannot apologize enough. I hurt you, and that is inexcusable, but if you’ll – if I can – I _promise_ , I _swear_ to you, it will never happen again.” He met her eyes again, still guarded, and felt tears stinging his eyes. He didn’t bother to hide them. “ _Please_.”

His tears spilled over, and he closed his eyes tightly, pushing a few more over the edge of his bottom eyelid. He felt her thumb brushing them away, and opened his eyes to see her shedding a few of her own.

“I missed you so much, Inigo,” she told him, the strength in her voice gone. She was just Natalie again, no longer the Queen deciding how to deal with a stranger standing before her. “Both of you. I was so confused when you left, but I should have seen it coming – you warned me from the very beginning that it would happen.”

He reached up with a nervous hand, wondering if he was allowed to touch her. When she didn’t flinch away or give him a vicious look, he brushed some of the hair out of her eyes. She’d apparently taken to leaving it down, and it fell in a cascade of earthy brown waves over her shoulders. “I am so sorry. I wanted nothing more than to tell you, to take you with me, but this is such an important and busy time-”

“Inigo.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up,” she told him, and then her hand was fisting in the hair at the back of his head, dragging him down to her height so she could kiss him.

He melted into her embrace, that piece of himself he hadn’t known he was missing sliding right back into place. _This_ was more home than any land he had ever known: the feel of her body pressed against him, the smell of her hair and her skin, her steadfast and unwavering love and support.

How he had ever thought to leave her behind, he’d never understand.

His arms wrapped around her back, holding her tight as he picked her up and spun her around a few times. Her lips broke from his so she could giggle wildly, and he felt the change in her weight as she stuck a leg straight out back; instead of setting her gently onto her feet, he swept her through a few more dance steps.

Finally, he dipped her low, and she beamed at him. “How’d I do?”

Inigo smiled back. “Make sure you keep your toes pointed. You want nice clean lines.”

“How about you make them curl for me, instead?”

Inigo’s eyebrows shot up. He pulled her to standing, and then he picked her up in one fluid movement. With one arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her knees, he pulled her close and placed a lingering kiss behind her ear. He could hear her breath shaking.

“Whatever my Queen commands of me, she shall have,” he purred.

Gods, but it was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
